tergazafandomcom-20200214-history
Pantheon
'Creator' In the beginning there was nothing but a thought. That thought became something and that something became creation. The thinker of that thought is the Creator, and it is to that being that all of creation owes its existence. Not much is known of the enigmatic being that shaped the world, but its progeny, the Gods and Fates, revere it in a way that stands between awe and fear. None are above it, and all are subject to its whims, but whether or not it simply watches or takes an active role in the daily activities of its creation are unknown. Gods The gods of the world were made with a simple command; guide. From their creation four of the six have been in an eternal conflict, with each seeing its own way as the best. Sometime after the fall of the Sage Kartac, the gods decided to take a more active role in guiding creation. They ordered their emissaries to found churches based on spreading their teachings and fostering their worship. Through the power generated by this worship the gods are able to make more of a direct impact on the world through blessings and miracles, and it is only the constant infighting of the four that keeps them from gaining too much power. The fifth, unknown to most the world, exists to keep the others in check. If any of the gods become too powerful, the fifth is there to force balance back. The sixth god is considered the ‘Hidden’ god, and exists as a mystery even to the other gods. Gods of the Five Churches Dyanastos – God of Valor Maia – Goddess of Mercy Antham – God of Harmony Uren – God of Knowledge Kian – God of Cunning Unknown ‘Hidden’ God Sages The Sages are humans imbued with near total control over the elements. Acting as ambassadors for the heavenly powers, the Sages have gone through great lengths to protect and guide creation. Currently, of the original council, only three remain, the Sages of Time, Air, and Thunder. All of the other Sages have for one reason or another been replaced. The Sages are responsible for many things in the world of man, such as the founding of the churches and the formation of the Alliance of Free Nations, but it is obvious that they owe no real allegiance to humanity, instead serving all races that strive toward the preservation of creation. Fiends The fiends are the antithesis of the gods, seeking to bend creation to their own evil will and hoping to destroy all that the Creator strove for. It is unknown how the fiends came to be, but as some call them ‘false gods’ its theorized that they were created by the ideas and worship of the mortal races. The strongest fiends are able to manifest on the physical plane or imbue their champions with unholy strength, similar to the Sages of the gods. Fiends (False Gods) Tarish – God of Byzantia Urtec – God of the Dead Kha – God of Knives Jezebel – Goddess of Passion Harbingers The champions of the fiends, the harbingers exist only to sow destruction and discord throughout the world. Imbued with elemental powers, enhanced physical prowess, or unnatural mutations, harbingers are terrifying to their enemies. Most are unknown to all but those who follow them and it is because of this that the Sages fear them. The Sages have no idea just how far the cancer of the false gods has spread. Fates As long as the Gods have existed so too have the Fates. Beings like the Gods, who maintain a subtle influence over creation, but at the same time not like the Gods in the way they do it. The Fates feel that creation is locked in a certain path, and that deviance from this path is how the evils of the world are started. They seek not to subtly guide the races in the preservation of creation, but instead try to force them lock step into the plans they have set, ostensibly with the best interests of sentient beings in mind. Immortals The ageless Sages of the Gods and the powerful Harbingers of the Fiends proved to be worthy creations, so the Fates set about the formation of their own champions. When a mortal is given a Destiny, they become Immortal, and an Immortal cannot die until that Destiny is fulfilled. Because their creation is difficult, there are not many Immortals, but each one has a Destiny to fulfill, and each Destiny has far-reaching implications throughout the Fates’ plans for creation.